With A Smile on His Lips
by Davii-Hime
Summary: Kim is kidnapped by ruthless thugs, what happens when Jared catches up with them? Rated M for mature themes, mentions of rape and Extreme Violence. EXTREME violence. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby, thanks for driving me all the way to Seattle," Kim smiled at Jared as she got out of the car, "Even though it's just for a haircut."

"Kimmy, how many times do I have to tell you, I'll do anything for you," Jared said.

" 'Kay, I'll call you later to come pick me up."

"Sure thing Kimmy."

Kim leaned into Jared's window and gave him a quick kiss before backing away and watching him pull away and drive off to go god-knows-what until her hair is done. She quickly walked into the salon and waited for the attendant to take notice of her. Kim watched the stylist as she walked around the floor, her skintight leather suit covered in a smock with the business name embroidered on the front, making squeaky noises. It took all Kim had to not laugh at the sounds coming from the lady.

The stylist finally took notice of Kim and politely asked her to take the swivel chair closest the cash register, and that she'd be with her shortly. Kim sat in the swivel chair and turned so she was facing the large mirror, she noticed she was the only patron in the salon, and that the attendant she saw earlier was the only one working.

"Quiet day..." she whispered.

"Okay, I'm back," the attendant returned with a squirt bottle and a new rag and began to wrap Kim in a smock to prevent hair from falling into her clothes, "All right, so what would like?"

"I was wondering if you could just give me an A-line cut, and layer it a bit," Kim was pulling at her hair a bit, a nervous habit of hers.

"Okay, so let's say we cut it to about here," the stylist (whose name Kim could now see was Krystal) gestured with her hands to an invisible line at Kim's shoulders, "and we'll do choppy layers throughout the rest."

"Sounds great!" Kim smiled.

"Okay," Krystal began to spray Kim's hair with the squirt bottle she brought from the back and she accidentally sprayed some into Kim's face. "Oh! I'm sorry, here let me clean that up real quick," she began to wipe at Kim's face with the rag she brought out as well, but then suddenly forced it against Kim's mouth, "Calm down, and Breathe. Breathe. Breathe."

Kim was freaking out, flailing her arms and legs about, trying to pry Krystal's hand off of her face but she began to slowly feel sleepy. She battled with herself to keep her eyes open but was losing horribly. Her arms stopped responding and they fell limp, soon followed my Kim's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared went to a nearby clothing store to buy some new jeans, phasing had him ripping through them every now and then, and shorts. An hour after he had dropped off Kim, he figured she should be done or nearly done, phone call or not. He pulled up to the salon a few minutes later. At least what he thought was the salon. The lights had been shut off, and the curtains drawn. Kim was nowhere to be seen.

He tried calling her phone a few times but it kept going to voicemail. He left frantic messages about not knowing where she was and to call him back as soon as possible, he began to pace around the building 'till he caught wind of Kim's scent coming from behind it. He went to the back of the building and found a piece of the pink blouse she had been wearing caught in between the door. He began to shake as he looked around wondering where she could have gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kim began to awaken, shaking her head to try and shake away the left over fogginess in her mind. She tried to bring her hand up to rub her eyes but found it was tied down to arm of large recliner. She tried to move her legs, but found they too were tied down. That's when she noticed that she was nearly naked, wearing nothing but her underwear. She tried to scream but nothing came out instead she was only able to whimper past ball gag that was tied around her head. Kim started to cry in fear then, not being able to see the dozens of men watching behind panes of one-way mirrors.

She thrashed around in her restraints only to feel the ropes she was bound with dig into her skin, causing her to cry in pain as the blood slowly seeped out of her and onto the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared could feel that Kim was in pain, he could feel that she was distressed, most of all he could feel how much she needed him. How much Kim needed him to be there for her, and he was failing her, he was letting her down. He felt his mind go blank, he could feel everything, Kim bleeding, Kim crying, Kim struggling to get free. He let himself go, his mind had snapped and he was now running on pure instinct, letting his imprint connection pulling him to where he felt he needed to be. His body shaking violently but refusing to phase, his imprint needed him to much to let himself go to his wolf, Kim needed Jared the human, not Jared the wolf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kim is untied and dragged to a new room, a room filled with strange metal and leather devices. She doesn't want to know what happens here, she doesn't want to even think about what might happen to her. She's dropped on the floor and she does nothing but curl into herself, bringing her knees as close to her chest as possible, and bringing her head in to rest on her knees as her arms wrap around them to keep them in place. She hears someone walking towards her, by the sounds of the clacks coming her way, it's a woman in stilettos.

Stiletto woman brings up one foot and pushes Kim over with it, turning her so that she can see her face. Kim immediately recognizes her as Krystal from the salon. She hears whispers coming from the other end of the room, perhaps other captured victims. She tries to turn to face them, but Krystal picks Kim up by her shoulders, forcing her to face her. Kim struggles to get away from her but Krystal slaps Kim across her face, stunning her into submission.

Kim is dragged towards another chair, but this on is different, there are small studded spikes placed throughout it, mainly in areas where the arms and legs are strapped down. Kim is forced into the chair and is strapped before she even has a chance to think about breaking free. She can feel each point piercing her skin on the underside of her arms and legs, she tries not to move too much to lessen the pain, but Krystal is having none of that.

Krystal brings a small razor from a small tray beside the chair and gently drags it along Kim's thigh, not cutting the skin, but pushing in hard enough to cause the skin to rise in a red line. Kim squirms trying to escape the soft graze of the razor, but it only causes her to hurt herself on the hundreds of small spikes. She sees the other girls that are captured, they're slumped in a corner, chained to a wall by the wrists and ankles. Their faces scarred and bloody, their bodies covered in red designs that can only be scars from a razor.

Kim is released from the chair and is dragged once again, this time she doesn't struggle, she just falls limp and lets them. They throw her into another room, this one has a bed and toilet, but no windows, and the door is made of some kind of metal. She knows there is nothing she can do but wait. And wait she does, for hours she waits. She's no longer sure what day it is, or how much time has passed, all she knows is she's getting hungry, they haven't bothered to feed her yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared returns to the salon two days later, he looks horrible compared to normal. His hair is disheveled and his face is dirty from scouring the city, his eyes are hollow, the only emotion noticeable is fear. Fear that he will be too late, fear that Kim won't be able to take him back, fear that she would leave him for not being able to save her. He walks up to the salon again, but this time he sees movement behind the curtains, he is instantly pounding furiously on the glass, seeking the attention of anyone who might be inside, who might be of help. No one opens the door, but a piece of paper is pushed through the mail slot. Jared picks up the piece of folded paper and opens it quickly. A picture of Kim, bruised and battered falls out and a note is written on the paper.

_If you want your girl back, you're going to need to find us. Here's a clue._

_There are things that you can see, only with the help of me._

_There is a place of black light, where there can be a found a great fight._

_The guns are fake, but we are not. Take the bait, and feel the wrath of Camelot._

It didn't make any sense to Jared. He didn't have time to solve riddles, he needed to find her. He hadn't eaten, he hasn't slept, he hasn't even found time to use the restroom. His imprint pull wasn't being much use, it kept pulling him in circles. Circles around an old arcade modeled like a castle. Castle. Camelot. Black light. Fake guns. Fight...he put it together. She was hidden in the laser-gun fight room of the old abandoned arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally told Kim they were going to give her food. They had been dragging her everywhere, simply because she had no will to comply. They had beaten her, bruised her, did unspeakable things with her body. There was never a moment where somewhere on her there wasn't blood. There was always blood.

The freaks were like vampires, they would cut her then bring the wound to their lips and moan in ecstasy at the taste of her. They weren't vampires though, they were too warm to be vampires, too fragile...too human. She was able to bite them and draw blood, scratch them and hear them scream in pain. There were times when they would slap her, and she would spit in their face. They would only slap her again so the next time she would spit there would be more blood. They kept her, and she didn't know why, . She could hear them screaming when she would try to sleep.

She would hear them crying for help, and she could do nothing. She still didn't know where she was, only that it was always dark, and there always black lights. They put her in another room, this one was lit with normal lights though and it took Kim a minute to adjust to the brightness she hadn't been used to at all. There was a small plate of food in the corner, but when she approached it was nothing but garbage. Scraps of left over food that was already being feasted upon by mice and rats. Disgusted with what they were going to feed her she simply refused to eat. Instead she turned towards the door in hopes that it was either unlocked or the she would be able to open it with force.

Luckily for her it wasn't locked. The door opened with ease, and Kim crawled her way out, keeping low and out of any direct light. She felt her way around and came up on a couch and to the left, with the faint light, she could see a staircase. Kim was about to upright herself and begin an ascent up the case, but Stiletto-bitch Krystal had come up behind her and kicked her in her stomach causing Kim to fall flat on the floor in pain. Krystal raised a heel and dug into Kim's back causing her to scream out in agony.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared was around the front of the building when he heard a scream, it was most definitely Kim. Hearing her scream in pain sent him into a frenzy, all he could see was red. He kicked down the entrance door and made his way inside, he never expected to see that it was filled with people, all of them carrying some sort of weapon. They were all in his path towards his Kim, and nothing was stopping him now.

The person closest to him took charge and ran towards Jared, lifting a bat above his head, without thought Jared had punched the man in the stomach hard enough that the guy coughed up blood. No doubt that he would have internal bleeding. The other men, seeing their friend fall in one blow, all began to charge at Jared. He simply bent down picked up the bat and started swinging. The first man that was within the bat's hitting range was swatted at, Jared hit him directly in his temple, causing the man to lose his head. Jared wasn't holding back, he was shaking terribly, his wolf begging to be released, he refused to phase though, Kim needed him human. Instead he used all of his werewolf strength to pummel the hell out of anyone in his way. And pummel he did.

The bat broke after the fifth person had been beaten down and so Jared picked up a crowbar that one of the people had held. Everyone backed up a step from Jared, fearing his newfound weapon. He heard Kim scream again and he lost all control. His wolf won, and he phased. He roared and the room became alive with movement. The three men closest to him were victim to his change, his large paw swiping at them and his large claws shredding their bodies. No one escaped, he had made quick work of the measly humans who were no more a threat to him than a squirrel is a threat to vampires.

They all bled and fell, Jared was already making his way to where he heard his Kim screaming. The large building was surprisingly empty as he made his way to large double-doors that opened to a stairwell. Not being able to fit down the stairs in wolf form, Jared calmed himself quickly before jumping down and looking for Kim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kim could hear them all screaming as someone assaulted their ranks, a single roar sparked hope into her as she heard the remaining people scramble for their lives. She knew Jared had finally found her. She began crying tears of joy, but they were soon replaced with tears of pain as Krystal ran a razor across her spine, Kim wanted to scream out in pain, but Krystal had once again gagged her. She couldn't take the pain anymore, she could feel her mind slipping away. She didn't want to pass out just yet, she want- no. Needed to see Jared first.

She wasn't prepared to see Jared though, not as he was, because the instant she saw him running down to stair well and his bloodied, naked body she was out. It was just too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jared raced down the stairs after he saw that Kim was on the floor. He raced to her not caring that someone was down there. Until the person decided to speak.

"Oh, so she does have a savior. And my, my. Isn't he sexy," Krystal didn't know what she was getting herself into. She thought he would be like all the other guys, bowing at her feet for free, emotionless, no-strings-attached sex. She was dead wrong.

Jared saw Kim's bloody and scarred body and the blade that was in Krystal's hands and immediately put two and two together. He wasn't listening to a word she said, he saw her lips move but heard nothing but the rage within his head. The constant stream of profanities and the many different scenarios of what he could do to make her pay are all that he heard. He imagined her scream, and the delight it would bring to him. He didn't waste time.

He grabbed Krystal by the wrist in his deathly grip, crushing her bones, before viciously throwing her across the room. She lands with a thud and her body rolls from the force of his throw. Much to Jared's joy and surprise, Krystal started to pick herself up off the floor, saving him the trouble of doing it himself.

He walks slowly towards her, smelling her fear as she backs away from him.

"I've been hoping for this moment. I've been imagining all the things I could do to you, all the wonderful tortuous things that will have you begging me to kill you. To just end you," Jared grabs her by her other wrist, crushing it as well. Krystal screams in pain and Jared just smiles, and closes his eyes. Relishing the sound of her pain, enjoying every second of it. "My imagination is a dream world of all the things I could do to you, though for you that dream world is more of a Nightmare, but lucky for me. This Nightmare's about to become reality."

Jared forces Krystal onto the couch that Kim had found, and binds her down with rope that was attached to it. Krystal is crying her eyes out, begging him through her sobs to let her go, that she didn't mean for any of it to happen. That she was really, truly, sorry. Jared could tell they were lies.

"Why should I stop, I've yet to even begin. You silly, wretched bitch," Jared grabs her left ankle and twists it sharply, forcing her foot to face backwards, toes aimed behind her. Krystal screams in pain. "Who the fuck! Do you think you are to be kidnapping people!" Jared grabs her other ankle and repeats his actions.

"Your death will be slow and agonizing, I swear to you this. You will be begging me to kill you, to spare you the misery. And your words will fall on def ears," Jared continued to grab a bone and twist in the most agonizing of ways, started with her leg bones and working his way up. He becomes so angry, he doesn't notice that he is half-phased, stuck between human and wolf.

He looks down at his hands and notices his claws, and a smile creeps his way along his face. Krystal is still awake through her pain, crying and screaming. Blood slowly spilling from the places where the bone broke through her skin. "Oh looky here, I have claws now," Jared pulled a claw along Krystal's stomach slicing her open. The cut is deep enough to spill her organs, but shallow enough that he avoided damaging them.

"Oh, look. Intestines. I wonder if they would make a pretty necklace," Jared picks up Krystal's intestines and slowly wraps them around her throat tightly. He can hear her heart beat speeding up, trying to pump blood to repair her body. Quickening her death. She lost control of her speech patterns, mumbling apologies and pleas for her life. For her death. She just wanted to escape the pain. But Jared kept good to his promise, he didn't hear a thing she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kim began to stir now, hearing a blood curdling scream. She looked just in time to witness Jared slowly tearing Krystal's head off, her screams never ending. The light was dim but she could see everything clearly. She could see the skin and muscle tearing as Krystal's head was slowly being removed. And for the first time ever, Kim was scared of Jared. She never knew he was capable of anything this horrible. Krystal's screams start to die out, but not before giving Kim deathly chills.

She dares to take another look at Jared, and all she sees is him, covered in blood, naked, enjoying himself. With a smile on his lips.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Mmm, okay this was inspired by a dream I had.  
It was totally freaking random, half of it wouldn't have made sense if I put the rest in here,  
But this is the gist of what it was, not much difference between my dream and this.

Yes, I'm quite aware my brain is morbid.

Opinions please!!


End file.
